


Not Quite Wicked

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, glamor, illusion, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	Not Quite Wicked

It wasn't quite a wicked grin she saw in the reflection provided by the storefront behind him. Sure, it lacked softness, and was revealing still-blunt teeth as she took in the scent of her prey.

"Yannow, 's not easy finding someone who's dumb enough to be out alone like this. Usually I go for someone a little slower, ideally someone who ain't a fucking athlete."  
   
She moved her gaze back to the frozen man who still had one hand on his bicycle handlebar. He was breathing evenly, probobly was used to stressing his body to the limit. If he hadn't been so exausted, he never would have stopped to chat with a stranger.

"But,"   
she said, taking his sweat-slicked chin in her hand,  
 "beggars can't be choosers."

Unable to fight back, he was forced to return the gaze, his tired eyes watering.

If he had been able to break that gaze, he would have noticed her canines grow. If his senses weren't locked up by those eyes, he would have done anything to just get back on his bike, and ride away like there was an A-bomb shock wave on his heels.

He would have noticed he was now carefully following her behind the deli he had offered as a place for lunch. His feet were still aching, they felt like rusty pipes, from his training for the next race.

She pulled his windbreaker's hood off, it was the kind that had snaps for removal. She Sat down on the wet steps of the employee entrence, not needing to beckon for him to copy the act.

She pressed him to hunch forward, exposing his muscular neck. She had an idea, and seeing her own face in a puddle nearby, now, now that smile was wicked!

Making sure she had one arm in a steel grip around his back, she locked eyes with him again, released his mind.

She gave him only seconds to start moving his fingers, feeling as though every limb was asleep with pins and needles.

"W-what di-gggghhhhhk...."

He trembled as she began to drain his body. His once strong arms felt like dead weight. The only reason he couldn't scream, couldn't even breathe, was the pair of holes that happened to catch his windpipe.

He wasn't good enough to leave alive, not that she had the energy to arrange that. She rubbed her own jaw, annoyed at having killed him before she could get a full meal. She went back to the front of the deli, summoning the illusion of a flat tire in her arms.

Time to catch another one.


End file.
